Dulces y Caramelos
by Crosseyra
Summary: Lo cierto es que también caí en la tentación y, con ello, me gané una vida junto con un sujeto de los más egocéntrico, testarudo, insoportable, irritante, orgulloso, altivo, arrogante y perfecto que podría haber existido gracias a un pastel.


**Autor: **Yo, Crosseyra en su totalidad.

**Tipo: **One-Shot.

**Pairing: **Amu/Ikuto.

**Summary:** Lo cierto es que también caí en la tentación y, con ello, me gané una vida junto con un sujeto de los más egocéntrico, testarudo, insoportable, irritante, orgulloso, altivo, arrogante y perfecto que podría haber existido gracias a un pastel, porque dícese que el amor es un simple cuento de hadas y que, de una manera u otra, llegará a tu existencia de la forma más inesperada y espontánea posible.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de _Shugo Chara_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de _Peach-Pit_, la historia que se desarrolla en este One-shot es de mi completa originalidad y propiedad. Queda estrictamente prohibido el plagio parcial o completo de esta historia.

**Aclaraciones generales: **Este One-shot también está publicado en la página "_Amuto Sekaii" _bajo el seudónimo de "Ino_Sonozaki". Si ves algún intento de robo de este trabajo en algún otro sitio web, favor de hacérmelo saber. Gracias de antemano.

Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué puedo decir? La verdad es que hace mucho que no me ponía a crear alguna historia de esta pareja que me inició en el mundo de los Fanfics. Me centré tanto en otras series y mangas que al final terminé olvidándome, en cierta forma, de Shugo Chara. Ahora me siento frente al ordenador, abro Word y, aunque inicialmente tenía la intención de crear una historia tipo Shonen Ai de "Pandora Hearts" de la pareja Gil/Break, recordé lo mucho que apreciaba Shugo Chara y sus personajes. De ese arranque de inspiración salió esto que ven aquí.

La verdad es que debo admitir que se siente bien el volver a los inicios, a las raíces desde donde comencé, y gracias a eso me convertí en lo que soy ahora como autora de Fanfics.

Espero que disfruten este pequeño relato mío en honor a Shugo Chara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Dulces y Caramelos.**

****_by_

__**Crosseyra**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Una golosina es el punto débil de cualquier infante de temprana edad, aquellos caramelos de un sabor único y exquisito cubiertos por crema, chocolate o salsa de fresa podían domesticar al niño más rebelde en la faz de la tierra, pero, por lo menos, ese no era mi caso, no del todo.

Lo admito, soy una adolescente de quince años que tiene el defecto de ser una adicta a los dulces de cualquier índole, ya sean caramelos, pasteles, tartas, muffins, paletas, helados, chocolates, bombones, entre otros. Fuera cual fuera, puedo decir abiertamente que me encantan.

¿Un pequeño detalle? Todo lo bueno tiene sus desventajas, y los niños son los que más sufren con esto. ¿La razón? Que los dulces y caramelos pueden ser usados en su contra, por muy inofensivos que estos sean.

Apetecibles, sí que lo son, pero además del hecho de que producen caries, arruinan los dientes, desintegran el esmalte bucal, producen sarro, contienen sustancias que de por sí son dañinas y, cabe decir, tienen una gran cantidad de calorías; esas razones no son el prejuicio más grande para uno. Oh, claro que no.

El problema más grande que pueden llevar consigo estos exquisitos manjares son el "para qué" pueden ser utilizados y "con qué" fines. Por ello me enseñaron desde muy pequeña que nunca debía aceptar ningún alimento o alguna otra cosa de extraños.

"_Amu, nunca aceptes cosas de gente desconocida. Pueden hacerte un daño de proporciones que ni te imaginas..."_

"_Amu, jamás confíes en lo que un hombre cualquiera te diga. Siempre vuelve directo a casa_".

_"Amu, los dulces que te den pueden contener drogas. Nunca comas nada que yo no te haya dado"._

Aquellas lecciones de vida se me quedaron grabadas en la cabeza desde el momento en que las escuché salir de la boca de mi madre, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser víctima de algo así. A mis quince años de edad aún sigo siendo la pequeña niña adicta a los dulces que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener una golosina.

Nunca fui una excepción muy notable que digamos, sin embargo, siempre trato de mantenerme al margen, y por supuesto a Ami también.

Nunca creí que un simple desvío de mi camino me llevara a un lugar que nunca había imaginado pisar en mi vida y mucho menos que algo tan simple como una rebanada de pastel pudiera jugarme tan en contra como aquella vez que entré en un territorio, para mí, desconocido. Pero bueno, tampoco es como si estuviera hecha de hierro.

Lo cierto es que también caí en la tentación y, con ello, me gané una vida junto con un sujeto de los más egocéntrico, testarudo, insoportable, irritante, orgulloso, altivo, arrogante y perfecto que podría haber existido, porque dícese que el amor es un simple cuento de hadas y que, de una manera u otra, llegará a tu existencia de la forma más inesperada y espontánea posible.

Era una de esas tardes en el que el sol estaba oculto por unas grisáceas y deprimentes nubes en el cielo, ofuscando una cálida luz solar y evitando que el día fuera más placentero.

Caminaba por el borde de la carretera de camino a mi hogar, donde suponía mi madre me estaba esperando con una deliciosa cena tradicional japonesa y un exquisito postre para saborear. De solo pensar en ello se me hacía agua la boca, pues nada era más placentero que llegar a tu cosa y encontrarte con un festín digno de tu paladar luego de una jornada escolar agotadora.

Ah... amaba esos pequeños detalles de la vida.

¿Lo que hay que saber sobre mí? Bueno, nada más puedo decir que llevo poco tiempo viviendo en la capital de Japón, estudio en el Instituto Seiyo, no soy muy sociable y al parecer tengo un pequeño problema con lo que son los rumores erróneos sobre mí.

Créanme, no disfruto tratando de ser la persona que todos piensan que soy. Resumido podría decirles esto: Ruda por fuera, dulce por dentro. No por nada adoro los caramelos.

Tokio se había vuelto un lugar familiar para mí luego de un año desde la mudanza de Osaka. No había sido muy difícil acostumbrarse a un nuevo Instituto, nuevo vecindario, nuevos rostros, nuevos amigos, nuevos lugares y nuevas formas de vida aún sabiendo que debía de presentarme otra vez frente a tanta gente y volver a formar aquella idea errónea sobre mi persona, pero creo que las cosas ya se normalizaron hace un buen tiempo.

Definitivamente las presentaciones no son lo mío.

Dejé de lado aquellos pensamientos ya innecesarios y me dediqué a prestar más atención por donde estaba dando pasos, realmente me la había pasado un buen rato distrayéndome con temas que, según yo, ya no tenían por qué ser tema de discusión mental con uno mismo.

Problema superado. Un punto y un cierre.

Dejé escapar un suspiro al aire con algo de tosquedad, al tiempo que una helada brisa se coló por mi espalda, sacudí mis hombros ante un escalofrío involuntario y traté de cubrirme lo más que pude con mi saco negro. El viento que corría por esos lugares se estaba volviendo realmente congelado, cabe decir que eso no es muy común en ciudades como esta.

Alcé la mirada y pude percatarme que las nubes se iban haciendo cada vez más negras, amenazando con dejar caer una lluvia torrencial que no auguraba nada bueno.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No puedes estar hablando en serio — bufé molesta dirigiéndome a la nada misma, mientras atisbaba atenta cada cambio climático y la actitud irregular de las esponjosas nubes en el grisáceo cielo. Siendo sinceros, no era un buen momento para que comenzara a llover.

Tenía más que claro que la vestimenta la cual usaba podía acarrearme una hipotermia si una tromba de agua se desataba sobre Tokio en ese instante. Una falda corta, una camisa delgada y un saco no muy grueso no evitarían que resfriara a causa del inminente orvallo.

Crucé los dedos con desesperación deseando que nada sucediera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En un santiamén, y sobre las calles y tejados de la gran capital de Japón, repiqueteaban mil y un gotas salinas de agua, chocando contra todo objeto a su paso, provocando un sonido insistente y molesto.

Lancé un gemido de frustración maldiciendo a la estúpida naturaleza por ser tan inesperada, posé mi maletín sobre mi cabeza y, tomando una buena bocanada de aire, emprendí una maratón desde la carretera hasta la primera calle con un tejado seguro que pudiera refugiarme de la lluvia.

Corría como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando no resbalar con los charcos de agua que se formaban en las irregularidades del suelo y esquivando cada percance que pudiera obstaculizar el paso entre mi refugio anti-agua y yo.

Mamá debe estar realmente preocupada sabiendo que no traje ningún paraguas conmigo.

El aliento me faltaba para seguir avanzando, pero no me detuve ni un solo segundo. Seguí corriendo a zancadas por la opresión en mi pecho a falta de oxígeno, hasta que, por fin, llegué a la primera calle techada del lugar.

No esperé más tiempo y, situándome bajo el resguardo de un tejado, me dejé recobrar la respiración que tanto me hacía falta en esos momentos, apoyándome sobre la pared áspera de un almacén de por allí y deslizando mi tembloroso cuerpo hasta el suelo.

Inhalaba y exhalaba con exasperación, percatándome de cómo el vaivén de mi pecho pasaba de ser un salvaje movimiento bestial a un parsimonioso respirar, dejando que mis pulmones disfrutaran del cosquilleo que provocaba el oxígeno al entrar en ellos.

Ah... qué sensación más placentera, sí que lo era.

No podía negarlo, la lluvia era capaz de hacer que un día maravilloso se transformara rápidamente en la peor tarde para una joven alumna del Instituto Seiyo como yo podría experimentar. Sí, tal vez en las películas románticas uno puede apreciar que un beso bajo las incesantes gotas de agua junto con un diálogo empalagoso, profundo y lleno de sentimiento podía hacer caer lágrimas y acelerar el pulso hasta dejarte sin habla, pero por suerte no es mi caso.

Hinamori Amu, eres la más insensible de todas.

Bueno, si tuviera novio quizá cambie de parecer con lo que respecta a los días lluviosos como este. ¡Un momento! ¿Yo? ¿Con pareja? ¡Ni hablar! Eso es exactamente lo que, por ahora, jamás pasaría.

Puede que en momentos como estos uno deba conformarse con saber que, al llegar a casa, podré comer algo. Sinceramente ya me estoy hartando de escuchar los incesantes rugidos que lanza mi estómago gracias al hambre. No me importaría gritarle a mi panza que dejara de hacer ruido, pero no estoy tan demente como para hacerlo en público.

Pensándolo bien, quizá pueda comer algo de camino. ¡No! Mala idea Amu. Mamá me reprenderá si sabe que me alimenté de algo que no fuera su comida especial para la familia al llegar a casa.

Lancé un suspiro al aire y, considerando que ya era descanso suficiente, comencé a reincorporarme para volver a emprender camino hacia mi casa, ya que la etapa más difícil de aquella situación la había superado.

Arreglé mi uniforme con lentitud, aún con un descanso de dos minutos, la helada brisa seguía golpeando mi cuerpo, como si intentara azotarlo contra el muro, mis cabellos rosados se revolvían impasibles sobre mi rostro y mis piernas, entumecidas, no paraban de temblar.

Era la peor tarde de todas.

— Así que... a ti también la lluvia te ha pillado desprevenida ¿Eh? — escuché una voz grave y aterciopelada a mi lado derecho, una voz que nunca antes en mi vida había oído, pero que me parecía la más cálida de todas. Sobresaltada, volteé la mirada hacia mi lado y, siendo sinceros, me sorprendí de lo que acabé por ver.

Era un hombre, más bien un chico que no aparentaba tener más de diecisiete años, alto, galante, de cabellera de un color azul oscuro, tés pálida y unos ojos zafiro que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera, de mirada encantadora y sonrisa magnética, quien en su afrodisíaco rostro había una pizca de diversión.

— ¿P-Pero qué? — comenté exaltada, observando al muchacho de pies a cabeza — ¿Y tú quién diablos eres? —interrogué al tipo con desconfianza, después de todo, y por muy atractivo que sea el sujeto, era un completo desconocido.

Pude advertir cómo una sonrisa ladina y burlesca se formaba en su fino rostro de porcelana, mientras que se encogía de hombros al atisbarme con una intensa mirada que, si bien hubiera podido, me hubiera desmoronado a sus pies.

— ¿Yo? ¡Oh! Nadie, solo un chico que pasaba por aquí despreocupado y que le encanta molestar a chicas de cabello rosa — ¡Un momento! ¿Chico despreocupado? ¡¿Molestar a chicas de cabello rosa?! ¡Oh! ¡Eso sí que le había molestado! ¡Había sido una clara declaración de guerra!

— ¡¿Qué?! — le grité indignada y eufórica, inflando las mejillas de forma inconsciente y cruzándome de brazos en un aire iracundo. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para venir a tratarme como si fuéramos amigos? ¿Cómo rayos se le había cruzado por la cabeza el que pudiera relacionarse con tanta confianza conmigo? ¿Qué? ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¡No, señor! ¡A Hinamori Amu nadie le ve la cara de idiota!

Para sorpresa mía, el chico de los orbes zafiro estalló en carcajadas ante mis palabras, lo cual me hizo hervir la sangre por dentro de rabia.

¡Dios! ¡Qué irritante!

— Calma, es solo una broma — aclaró el muchacho al finalizar con sus estruendosas carcajadas que pudieron haberse escuchado fácilmente por el otro extremo de la ciudad. Yo simplemente le fulminé con la mirada.

— Al parecer no compartimos el mismo sentido del humor — le dije de manera despectiva y con cierto tono de sarcasmo impregnado en mis palabras, mientras recobraba la compostura luego de ese ataque de euforia. El tipo me estaba sacando de quicio, sin embargo, mis problemas solo estaban comenzando.

Vaya suerte la mía.

El chico de azulinos cabellos oscuros esbozó una sonrisa astuta.

— Depende de lo tan amargada que seas — Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, colmando por completo mi paciencia.

— ¡¿Yo, amargada?! Pero ¿Quién te has creído que eres para venir a hablarme así, eh? — le grité en la cara al tiempo que lo empujaba con todas mis fuerzas hacia la pared detrás de ambos, lo cual no surtió mucho efecto. Era bastante débil en lo que concernía a fuerza física.

Hinamori Amu, la debilucha. Gran apodo.

El muchacho, con todo el descaro que puedo haber tenido en ese momento, tomó mi mano derecha entre una de las suyas, se inclinó hacia mí y depositó un suave y casto beso sobre el dorso de mi mano. Algo en mi interior se removió ante la acción del sujeto, provocando un salvaje rubor en mis mejillas.

— Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Un placer conocerla, señorita — aquella sonrisa gatuna volvió a posarse sobre su rostro. Yo traté de recobrar la compostura.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio — de un movimiento rápido y tosco, zafé mi mano de su agarre, mientras le miraba de manera indignada y despectiva — Hasta nunca, idiota de primera — dicho esto, di media vuelta sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria al mencionado Tsukiyomi.

Sí, esa había sido la peor tarde de todas. ¡No me culpen! ¡El tal Ikuto había arruinado todos los ánimos que tenía en ese entonces! Ya regresar a casa y cenar, hacer mis deberos, ver televisión unos treinta minutos, ir a dormir para poder levantarme a la mañana siguiente y olvidar todo el jodido asunto se me estaba haciendo la idea más placentera del mundo en ese momento.

Seguía avanzando por la vereda importándome poco si la lluvia golpeaba o no mi cuerpo, después de todo tampoco era como si tuviera dinero extra para comprar un paraguas o tomar un taxi que pudiera llevarme a la puerta de mi hogar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Esta es la primera vez que me maldigo internamente por haber gastado todo el dinero que tenía en caramelos, pasteles y chocolates.

Yo y mi estúpida obsesión por los dulces.

Una risilla burlesca escapó de los labios del de orbes zafiro, devolviéndome a la cruda realidad. Me detuve en seco, casi tropezando con mi propio impulso y me quedé allí, estática, clavada en el suelo.

Pasos suaves y armoniosos sobre el cemento comenzaron a resonar en el lugar y, aunque la lluvia seguía tan furiosa y bestial como había comenzado, la suela de sus zapatos chocando contra la vereda podían oírse por sobre aquella tromba de agua.

Sus pasos cesaron, un aliento cálido y exquisito impactó inesperadamente contra el costado de mi cuello, haciendo que un escalofrío y miles de descargas eléctricas me recorrieran desde mi espalda baja hasta la nunca.

— Bueno, no creo que la señorita Hinamori Amu deba irse sola a casa sin un caballero que la acompañe ¿No? Para velar por la seguridad de la dama, digo yo — pude ver el vaho de su aliento rosar mi mejilla y un nuevo estremecimiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Esa sensación cálida que otorgaba la proximidad de su complexión era simplemente deliciosa.

Y fue allí cuando caí en la cuenta de sus palabras.

Volviendo de golpe de mi mundo de ensueños, me aparté rápidamente del de cabellos obscuros propinándole un leve empujón que apenas y pudo moverlo de su lugar, con aquella sonrisa engatusadora y una mirada que, de por sí, parecía divertirse con la situación.

Le miré furiosa y me alejé unos pasos de él.

— ¿Cómo diantres sabes mi nombre? — pregunté de manera brusca. Él simplemente se echó a reír.

— Está bordado en la solapa de tu saco, genio — señaló con su dedo índice el reborde de mi chaqueta negra y allí, aunque con letras minúsculas y casi visibles, se encontraba mi nombre grabado con hilo sobre la tela oscura.

En ese momento me sentí la persona más idiota de todo el jodido mundo.

Un leve tono rosa se apoderó de mis pálidos pómulos en ese instante y, escondiendo mis ojos bajo el flequillo de mi rosado cabello, dejé escapar un bufido avergonzado.

— Eres detestable ¿Lo sabías?

— Me lo han dicho mucho últimamente

— Y tienen bastante razón, a decir verdad — levanté la mirada aún sintiendo como mis mejillas ardían del rubor, él no pareció darse cuenta de ello, aunque no podía dejarme fiar tan a la ligera. El sujeto parecía de esas personas que se percataban de cada detalle por minúsculo que fuera.

Me dedicó una sonrisa torcida ante ello.

— Te invito un café ¿Qué dices? — abrí los ojos de par en par, ladeando bruscamente la cabeza y atisbándole directamente a sus orbes zafiro con incredulidad. Él seguía con esa sonrisa gatuna perfilada en su rostro.

— Ni muerta — respondí con frialdad al cruzarme de brazos. El tal Tsukiyomi pareció divertirse con la situación.

— Vamos, tómalo como una disculpa de mi parte. Al fin y al cabo he sido demasiado descortés con una dama tan hermosa como lo es usted, señorita Hinamori — bien, no podía negar que eso no había sonado para nada mal, pero siempre fui testaruda y muy firme con las primeras impresiones.

¡Punto en contra para Amu! ¡Yay!

— Por fin concordamos en algo — respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego cruzarme de brazos y negar con la cabeza — Gracias por la oferta, pero debo negarme. Tengo que llegar a casa lo antes posible — aclaré con sencillez al advertir la hora en mi reloj de muñeca.

Me pareció haber visto una pizca de decepción en sus afrodisíacas facciones al pronunciado de mis palabras y en cuanto Ikuto advirtió que yo le estaba mirando, se apresuró a sonreír ladinamente.

— Es una pena — comentó encogiéndose de brazos, para luego abrir el bolso que colgaba de su hombro derecho y extraer de él un pequeño recipiente tapado con una cubierta roja — Entonces acepta esto como una disculpa por el mal trago — extendió el potecito hacia mí con delicadeza.

Le miré con desconfianza.

— ¿Ugh?

— Es una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con frambuesa. A juzgar por tu apariencia, te gustan mucho las golosinas ¿No? — y había dado justo en el blanco. Yo era exactamente el tipo de chica que podría matar por obtener una exquisita golosina. No era como si fuera gorda, de hecho era bastante delgada para lo que consumo a diario, pero sabía moderarme.

Bueno, solo un poco.

Mi ambarina mirada se paseó del recipiente al chico y del chico al recipiente con un aire dudoso, y de golpe se me vinieron a la mente todas las enseñanzas y lecciones que mi madre me había recalcado en mi vida.

Retrocedí unos pasos con nerviosismo, alejándome del de orbes zafiro.

— No puedo aceptarlo — respondí con un leve tiemblo en mi voz. El muchacho pareció entender perfectamente mi preocupación frente al tema, porque al momento de advertir mi reacción, había sonreído de una forma tan cálida que no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara a mil por hora.

— No contiene nada de malo. Acabo de regresar de una fiesta de cumpleaños y me he traído conmigo un trozo — aclaró en un suave tono de voz, mientras volvía a extender el pequeño recipiente hacia mí.

Yo, aún con cierta duda, decidí evadir un poco el tema.

— ¿Y a tu edad aún asistes a fiestas de niños?

— Era el cumpleaños de mi sobrino

— Ah… — Está bien, puede que haya hablado un poco de más, pero ¿Cómo iba a saber que era el cumpleaños de un familiar? Bueno, era la respuesta más obvia, sin embargo, yo no soy una adivina, puedo fácilmente justificarme.

El chico soltó una leve risilla de diversión y con una pizca de burla, para luego ensanchar su sonrisa con insistencia.

— Y Bien ¿Lo aceptas? — Estaba en un dilema. Opción uno: Aceptar el pequeño presente que se me es entregado, volver a casa y correr el riesgo de ser envenenada sin piedad. Opción dos: Simplemente negarme y exponerme a que el tipo pudiera llegar a hacerme algo allí mismo sin ninguna posibilidad de protección.

Siendo sinceros, la primera sonaba más acogedora.

Di un resoplido al aire y tomé de mala gana el pequeño pocillo, lo guardé en mi bolso y terminé por palmear mis manos al pronunciar un débil "Gracias".

El pareció encantado con mi elección, porque en su expresión se formó una sonrisa tan cálida, serena y agradable que perfectamente me podría haber pedido que maullara como un gato y yo lo hubiera hecho sin cuestionamiento alguno.

Lo que sucedió después de aquello no me lo esperaba para nada. Justo cuando estaba por darme la vuelta y caminar de regreso a casa, Tsukiyomi me tomó inesperadamente del brazo, me jaló un poco hacia su cuerpo y alzó la mano para detener un taxi que pasaba por allí.

Yo siquiera podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo ¿Me estaba raptando? ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Me está secuestrando! ¡Hinamori Amu, debiste haber corrido del sujeto en el momento en que te dirigió la palabra! Siempre tan idiota.

Miré de reojo al muchacho con desesperación, pero él no parecía prestarme atención alguna, solo mantenía mi brazo aprisionado entre su increíblemente fuerte mano, sin embargo, no había dolor alguno.

Iba a comenzar a gritar para pedir ayuda a cualquiera que pasara por allí y pudiera escucharme, pero en eso me percaté de que el taxi ya se había detenido frente a nosotros e Ikuto, con la mayor delicadeza del mundo, abrió la puerta del coche, me tomó entre sus brazos y me depositó suavemente en los asientos traseros del vehículo.

Bien, ahora sí que no entendía absolutamente nada.

Tsukiyomi cerró la puerta frente sí, tocó la ventana del copiloto en el taxi y el chofer bajó el vidrio de este, el muchacho sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos yenes y se los entregó al conductor, quien los recibió con gusto.

— Lleve a la dama a donde ella diga. Y guarde el cambio — le miré sorprendida, casi desconcertada. ¿Intentaba pagarme un taxi? ¡¿Creía que era tan inútil como para no poder caminar sola a casa?! Realmente era el tipo más detestable que haya conocido en mi corta existencia, pero la verdad es que le debía una, probablemente él solo intentaba ser un caballero.

El taxista recibió el dinero y se puso en marcha antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar siquiera. Mi cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez, me sentía mareada y confundida. ¿Desde cuándo un hombre es tan atento con una persona a la cual apenas conoce y, por sobre todo, que desde la primera vez que se topó ella no ha hecho más que molestarle? O el tal Ikuto estaba loco o simplemente lo hizo por quedar bien.

Por alguna razón la primera opción logró convencerme.

El coche se había puesto en movimiento y yo no pude evitar el observar hacia atrás, por el vidrio trasero, a ese enigmático muchacho de cabellos azulinos y mirada zafiro que, por alguna razón, se había ganado un lugar en mi ajetreada mente de adolescente. Tal vez mañana se convertiría en un recuerdo esfumado, o quizá lo recordaría como la vez en que un chico cualquiera se me acercó para molestarme.

Quién sabe. Lo cierto es que Tsukiyomi había demostrado ser una persona bastante extraña e intrigante.

Desperté de mi ensimismamiento cuando el chofer del automóvil me dirigió la palabra.

— ¿A dónde la llevo, señorita? — preguntó el taxista al mirarme por el retrovisor por unos escasos segundos, yo simplemente me limité a dejar escapar un suspiro cansino.

— Barrio Bunkyo 3-5-15 — respondí con desgano al desviar la mirada hacia las afueras del coche. La lluvia aún no se había detenido y las gotas impactaban fervientemente sobre el pavimento de las calles y el tejado de las casas. El repiqueteo constante en la copta del auto era, en cierta medida, relajante. Esa tarde gradualmente iba mejorando.

En todo el trayecto no crucé ni una sola palabra con el conductor, y en sí mismo era algo raro, ya que normalmente los taxistas siempre intentan entablar una conversación trivial y desinteresada con el pasajero, pero esta vez había resultado diferente.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue subir corriendo a mi habitación, hurgué en mi maletín en busca del pequeño trozo de pastel y luego lancé mi bolso sobre la cama, posando el pequeño recipiente sobre mi escritorio. Lo inspeccioné por todos sus ángulos, casi como si pensara que en cualquier momento algo raro saltaba fuera del pocillo y me atacaba.

Eventualmente nada salió de allí.

Lo abrí con cautela y lo primero que hice fue verificar si realmente había un trozo de pastel en él, efectivamente estaba ahí. El aroma a chocolate y frambuesa golpeó mi cara e invadió inmediatamente mis fosas nasales. Olía bien, bastante bien.

La boca se me estaba haciendo agua literalmente y estaba a punto de salir corriendo hacia la cocina para sacar un tenedor cuando algo llamó mi atención. En el recipiente, a un lado del pequeño pastel, se encontraba un papelillo doblado en cuatro partes. Lo tomé con cuidado y lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que allí habían restos de metanfetamina [*], sin embargo, cuando desdoblé el objeto una ira incontrolable se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

"_07-5866320. Llámame, lindura"._

¿Saben? En ese momento sentí unos deseos inmensos de partirle la cara en dos a ese sujeto, pero si no hubiera sido por eso jamás lo hubiera podido volver a ver otra vez, ya que, como tan curiosa que llegaba a ser, había agarrado el teléfono y le había llamado para gritarle mil y un insultos que no mencionaré. A raíz de eso Tsukiyomi guardó mi número y me estuvo jodiendo alrededor de dos meses, pero por alguna razón nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza la idea de cambiar de número.

Eso, como todo, tiene una explicación.

Las llamadas se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes hasta tal punto de que oír su voz cada día se había vuelto una cosa completamente indispensable y, por consiguiente, me enamoré de él.

Sé que es una historia sin sentido y, llegando hasta este punto, me arrepiento un poco de habérselas contado, pero sé que algo útil podrán sacar de todo esto para tiempos futuros, porque tengo más que claro que ustedes también pasaran por algo similar.

El amor tiene tantas perspectivas que es difícil encontrarle el lado realmente bueno, pero créanme que cuando por fin lo hayas experimentas una sensación increíblemente diferente y maravillosa que sobrepasa todos los límites que creíste conocer.

Los dulces pueden ser deliciosos, pero los besos los superan por mucho. Y solo me resta decirles que los caramelos son como los demonios, te tientan tanto que llegas al punto de obsesionarte de una manera indescriptible, pero al final descubres que ellos no son tan interesantes y ricos comparados con lo que es el verdadero manjar de la vida, el amor.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño aporte mío y muchas gracias por leer ^^.


End file.
